vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ana (Earthbound)
Summary Ana, written as Anna in Japanese sources, is a character in Mother. She is normally the third character to join Ninten and is also the only member of his team, excluding Pippi, who is female. She usually uses frying pans as her primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI powers. Ana is a sweet young girl who lives in a church (or "chateau" in the English prototype) in the land of Snowman with her father, where she is famous for her psychic powers when she joins the adventurers. She dislikes using said powers and will only use them when truly necessary. Although she is not very brave and has never ventured out of Snowman alone to that point, she is described as kind at heart, with a great sense of direction. According to her character profile, she once saved frogs from being dissected in her school. Recently, she could not sleep because of her dreams. The people of Snowman became concerned about her when she suddenly stopped coming to school. Her mother has disappeared, and she wants to find clues as to her abduction in Easter. Ana is considered a stereotypical heroine with weak physical strength, similar to her EarthBound counterpart, Paula. She reveals later in the game that she is in love with Ninten, although it is unclear whether she and Ninten remain together after the game's events; in the ending of the English prototype and Mother 1 + 2, however, Ana is shown reading a letter from Ninten implying that they do remain a couple. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Ana Origin: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother 1 Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human Girl, Psychic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, PK attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Beam Spam, can create forcefields, Can drain PP, Can paralysis foes, Can blind foes, Can remove enemies shields, Can block foes from using PK, Can harm intangible beings, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, PSI Nullification, Blindness, Paralysis, Sleep Manipulation, and Confusion with various pendants (Can equip Sea Pendants that resist elemental PSI attacks and other status ailments) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Defeated similar or identical enemies to almost end-of-game characters in Earthbound and Mother 3, notably the Titanians. Has PSI far more deadly than Ninten) Speed: Speed of Light (Scales directly to the cast of Mother 3, who can dodge light based attacks from the K9000) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with PSI Standard Equipment: Frying pans, Franklin badge Intelligence: Likely that of a normal girl her age, seems educated Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'PK Freeze:' Freezes one enemy *'PK Fire:' Burns all enemies *'PK Beam:' In its weaker forms it damages an enemy, in its second strongest form it instantly kills a foe and its strongest form deals ridiculous damage to all enemies. *'PK Thunder:' Damages an enemy (the strongest form damages all enemies). *'PSI Shield:' Shields one or all allies, halving damage. *'Power Shield:' Reflects damage back at an enemy for one ally. *'PSI-Magnet:' Syphons some PP from the foe. *'LifeUp:' Restores some to all heal back to allies, strongest version heals all allies. *'Healing:' Cures status alignments. *'Super Healing:' Completely heals a single ally. *'Brain-Shock:' Makes an enemy feel strange. *'Brain Cyclone:' Makes all foes feel strange. *'Hypnosis:' Puts a foe to sleep. *'Paralysis:' Paralyses a foe. *'Darkness:' Blinds an enemy. *'Shield Off:' Dissipates an enemies shield. *'PSI Block:' Stops PK from being used. *'Telepathy:' Communicates with someone's mind. *'Teleport:' Visit any town you have previously been to. Note: Despite fighting Giegue, he was not fighting seriously. He makes comments on wanting Ninten to be on his side (due to his grandparents taking care of Giegue) and thinking he doesn't deserve to get hurt/killed. By the time he gives up this idea they start to sing the eight melodies which weaken him. They also require the help of Eve to defeat the last few hordes of enemies in the game, who are far weaker than Giegue. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Element Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Kids Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7